


Cotton Candy

by dilutedcola



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, minimal conflict i guess, roman has some major character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilutedcola/pseuds/dilutedcola
Summary: Rule number one: This is strictly a business relationship only.Where Roman is on a quest to become a successful matchmaker, but failing miserably. Soon he reluctantly takes Virgil to be his co partner in his quest.Romance ensues? Let's find out...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Cotton Candy

November 21st 2019  
(3 months ago):

“Sorry kiddo, I can’t balance school life with your um...company. I’m already lacking behind in my studies, and not only is my mom worried, but Logan keeps nagging at me for procrastinating. Anyways hope you can understand, but I’ll still be here to support you and your journey into becoming the uh...CUPID yeah!”

“Haha yeah no worries Patton I get you, Logan’s yacking constantly gets on my nerves. Besides, I mean how hard can helping people ask their crush out and giving them love advice be?”

~~~

“How many clients have you had?”

“10…”

“Yeah, and how many of your clients have ended up with a happy love life?”

“None… 9/10 of them got rejected...Amelia did end up accepting Noah’s offer to be her date for the Halloween dance last month, turns out she only did that out of pity. Poor guy really, he left the dance bawling his eyes out when he found her making out with the QB in the bathroom.”

“Ooooh so that was Noah? I comforted him outside the gym that night, but I never caught his name.”

Roman Cosmo, a 16 year old junior in Somerset High was a part time theater kid and part time struggling love advisor on a quest to help his fellow schoolmates find the courage to ask out the people they’ve been giving heart eyes at.

Struggling, because helping students find their soulmates was much more difficult than he anticipated. 

The hazel colored eyed, caramel brown hair, 5'9 ft tall lad was venting to the two lads sitting across the table from him in the crowded lunchroom about his unsuccessful quest.

Logan Archimendes listened attentively as he ate his usual nutritious meal of a wholemeal sandwich with fresh cut vegetables and fruits. On the contrary, Patton Chrysanthos sat beside him eating a bag of gummy worms, slightly more invested in his sugary snack than Roman’s venting.

“ I don’t know what I’m doing wrong though, it’s like the universe is against me” Roman sighed dramatically.

“Maybe the universe is trying to tell you to take your school work more seriously.” Logan said, emphasizing the last few words.

“Oh shut up Microsoft nerd.” Roman rolled his eyes. “Hey Patton, any ideas?”

The pudgy looking boy with his usual light blue polo tee and khaki slacks with his large rectangular black glasses was slightly surprised with the sudden question.

“Oh uh-” He said, trying to chew his gummy worms whilst talking.

“You shoulf ac some...one to hep you ou wit it you know, like a bu..”  
“Patton please chew your food first, you’re gonna choke.” Logan said, slightly concerned for the lad beside him.

“oH...yeah”

After Patton had thoroughly chewed his “lunch” he repeated. “Maybe you should ask someone to help you with your company you know, like a business partner.”

Roman’s face lit up, delighted, his once gloomy and frustrated face disappeared. 

“Patton I’m LOVING that idea!”

The latter beamed, rewarding himself with another gummy worm.

“Not too bad of an idea either, I mean you could lessen the amount of work you have to do, maybe have more time for school and you don’t need to constantly ask me for homework answers the night before an assignment is due, you could also have a second opinion for everything-”

Roman interrupted Logan.

“I don’t need a second opinion nerd, I know my tactics work, we're just not targeting the right audience!” 

“Uhuh…” 

Roman ignored the doubtful look on Logan’s face.

“Who are you asking to help you with your matchmaking nonsense anyways?.”

“Ooooh what if you ask your brother.” Patton asked.

Immediately, Roman bursts out laughing, some people around him turned around confused.

“MY...MY BROTHER?!? That’s the best joke I’ve heard in years! My goodness!” Roman continued laughing, wiping tears from his face while Logan, Patton and the other students around them looked at him as if he was some sort of maniac.

“Remus can’t be that bad...right? I remember I met him when I came to your house for the first time two years ago. I mean yeah he’s a little...eccentric...but-”

“Patton. When you first met him you literally hid in one of my bathrooms...crying because you didn’t want to hear him talk about his weird fantasization for medieval torture devices.” Roman vividly remembered.

Remus was Roman’s beloved twin brother( and was born 15 minutes earlier from the latter). He was everything Roman wasn’t: freakish, outlandish and messy just to name a few. 

They were like the modern day Cain and Abel. Though, their parents lied about having no favorite child, the both of them knew they favored Roman slightly more. 

However, Roman could never hate him, it was more like he didn’t understand him, the way he acts, talks, especially how he never thinks before he says anything.

The twins rarely talk in school, they had their own separate cliques. Remus was usually seen hanging around two other people who Roman couldn’t be bothered to learn the names of.

“ I mean to be fair...the topics of medieval life are indeed quite interesting. Did you know that people used to be burned alive by-”

Roman quickly interrupted Logan, he didn’t need to be mentally scarred again.

“Less talking about you and my brother’s weird obsession over medieval torture and more about Cupid Inc.”

“Cupid..Inc?” Logan asked curiously.

“Yeah my matchmaking business name, now chop! Chop! I need ideas people! Lunch is boutta end soon.”

Trying to suppress another doubtful look on his face, Logan came up with a suggestion.

“Maybe make some business cards and hand them out to people in our school. I’m sure some people would be interested in your nonsensical business.”

Though the adjective to describe the business he put so much of his heart in offended him, the idea itself was just what Roman needed.

~~~

“Sup bitch.” 

When Roman first reached his house( it was a 10 minute walk from school) he found Remus sitting on top of the refrigerator, eating a tub of cream cheese whilst scrolling through his phone like this was something everyone does.

“What are you...you know what nevermind.”

“Well if you do want to know my dearest brother you see the weather was so very hot today and my entire body was sweating...especially my as-”

“I don’t remember asking.” Roman yelled to his brother as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

“Rude…” the latter mumbled.

Once Roman had settled his bag down, he started making the business cards.

Unfortunately for him, the one printer they had in their house was broken, definitely wasn’t Remus’s fault, and hadn’t been fixed. Thus he had to try to make as many business cards as he could by hand.

Trying to overcome his lack of artistic ability, he had always been more of a literature student, each card wasn’t up to the standard he expected.

He took a blank sheet of white construction paper and cut them into 8 equal pieces with the following phrases:

_Cupid Inc._

_You’ve been invited by the one and only Roman Cosmo to become his sidekick on a quest to become a magnificent matchmaker in shiny armour._

_This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that you simply cannot miss my friend._

_Contact xx xxxx xxxx for more information_

_Roman Cosmo ___

__Each card also had a few terribly drawn cupids and hearts which Roman wished had added more artistic detail to the cards._ _

__Unfortunately, the work process was more 90% scrolling through Pinterest and other social media for “inspiration” and 10% actually making the cards which led to an unreasonable bed time which Roman would later condemn himself for as he always tried prioritized his beauty sleep._ _

__By quarter to midnight, Roman had made 50 business cards by hand plus completely disregarding the homework that had to be turned in tomorrow._ _

__~~~_ _

__The next day Roman dashed around school handing out his business cards that were slightly crumpled in his backpack to unsuspecting tired high school students._ _

__That also came along with yet another nagging about his procrastination from not only just Logan but teacher’s too._ _

__“This is absurd Roman, you’re meaning to tell me you spent the rest of your day making business cards instead of completing-”_ _

__“Hey this was your idea Logan don’t blame me.”_ _

__Roman was also quite disappointed to see some of the cards he gave out already thrown in the trash cans around school._ _

__“Seriously Greg, at least wait till I walk away before you throw it, did you even read the card?!”_ _

__By the end of the day Roman had 20 cards remaining. He really wanted this to work out...he _really_ did._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on ao3 so if the formatting seems weird, I'm sorry about that( still trying to figure out all that html shit) Anyways feel free to leave a comment as I'll try and reply to each one!!!
> 
> ((Title and chapter titles are based off the song "Cotton Candy" by Yungblud.))


End file.
